


Breakfast

by orphan_account



Series: HSWC 2014 BR Fills [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, HSWC 2014, M/M, Vampire!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted was to get drunk and get laid, not to become barbeque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Sollux/Dirk
> 
> Sollux is a vampire who hooks up for a one night stand with Dirk and ends up drunk as hell passed out in his dorm room. The morning light streaming through the window at dawn is a lot less than pleasant.
> 
> \--
> 
> I kind of want to write more of this, honestly. But I have a lot of things to write so that's probably not going to happen. Oh well!

You wake up to the smell of something burning.

It takes you another second to register the intense pain you feel and realize the ‘something burning’ is you.

You swear and disentangle yourself from the gangly, pale, hopefully still sleeping human you must have fucked last night, not so much getting out of as falling out of his tiny twin bed onto the floor. You can barely see, the damn light is so bright. You force yourself to stand even as your flesh feels like it’s melting off so you can stagger over to the blinds and close them.

As soon as the whole ‘direct sunlight on your vampire flesh’ problem is solved, you slide down the wall and collapse against the desk, panting. You feel particularly drained, probably because of all the alcohol you drank last night on top of the whole boiling-your-skin thing. Your head certainly hurts, if ‘hurts’ is a word you can even use to describe this intense throbbing going on inside your skull. Fuck, you feel like you’re going to pass out. You need blood, badly.

You touch your face gingerly. You’ve got blisters forming already. There are more on your hands and arms from where you got them too close to the window trying to close the blinds. Goddamn, it really stings.

“What the hell is wrong with your face?” the human asks.

Shit, he’s awake. You didn’t notice. You look up at him. He doesn’t look scared, anyway. Not even disgusted, despite the fact that you’re sprouting boils he’s probably pretty sure you didn’t have at the bar last night. You bet he's trying to remember how much he had to drink.

Well, shit. You were sloppy. You’re going to have to come up with an explanation. What’s the skin disease that gives you some kind of weird rash? Eczema? Or is it psoriasis? You’re not an expert on skin diseases, and you don’t want to risk that he is. Maybe Freckles is actually a disease nut. You’ve met them before. Those people are freaky.

Anyway, you think you remember he's a smart-ass, so that's not going to work.

You ignore his question for the moment by posing one of your own. “What’s your name again?”

He looks like he’s debating whether or not to answer you, since you neglected to do so for him. “It’s Dirk. What’s yours?”

“Sollux. Well, Dirk, do you believe in vampires?”

He sits up in his bed. Goddamn, he’s got really nice muscles, and you think he’s naked under those sheets. You have really good taste. “Maybe.”

You weren’t expecting that answer, but you shake off your surprise. You open your mouth slightly and with a small but audible _click_ , your fangs are out. “How about now?”

He shrugs. “Sure.”

You stare at him for a moment. Most humans aren’t so nonchalant. You like this guy. You might not even brain-wipe him.

Dirk gets up out of the bed and oh, yeah, he was naked. You try not to stare at him, but he is really, really attractive. You think you appreciate it more now that you’re not drunk. He stoops to grab his boxers off the floor and steps into them, then comes over to you and crouches in front of you. He looks closely at your face, fingers coming up to hover near your blisters. He doesn’t touch them, though, and you’re very grateful. “Need a bandaid?” He smirks. Wow, yeah, definitely a smart-ass.

You roll your eyes. “I had something else in mind, actually.”


End file.
